1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter and more particularly pertains to a scooter for an adult's recreation and exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scooters is known in the prior art. More specifically, scooters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of recreation and exercise are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,698 to Mihalik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,913 to Ehrlich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,550 to Simpson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,701 to Lindau; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,457 to Ishikawa disclose scooters used for recreation and exercise.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a scooter specifically designed for adult recreation and exercise which has a contoured frame reinforced at the curved areas to support the weight of an adult and has standard bicycle tires, handlebars, and handbrakes.
In this respect, the scooter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an adult's recreation and exercise.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved scooters which can be used for an adult's recreation and exercise. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.